Rebounding ball games have been known for years. Children and adults play rebounding ball games using different types of apparatus. A type of corner ball return game is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,734. The game is played by using a paddle and intersecting panels located in the corner of a room. Apparatus for returning or rebounding a ball by using a rebounding net is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,931; ball and target net apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,996; and an adjustable rebound apparatus for playing with a rebounding ball is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,318. The well known hand ball game is played on walls in the open or in enclosures. Games played with a ball on a surface such as a table top with barrier net structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,985. A surface rebounding apparatus for rebounding a ball by using a racket and a rebound surface is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,040.